mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands - The 3rd
Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands - The 3rd is an top-down action-adventure game developed by Capcom Co., Ltd. and Gunfire Games LLC, published by THQ Nordic in association with Nickelodeon for the Nintendo Switch. It will be released on March 20, 2020. It is the direct sequel to Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands Adventures. It retains the original's top-down perspective and gameplay, along with elements from the game's prequels Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands & Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands Adventures. The game features a "retro-modern" art style unique within the series with toy-like character designs, diorama-like world designs, and tilt-shift visuals that evoke the original game's presentation. It also features customizable worlds & levels which the player can create and then complete for rewards. Gameplay Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands - The 3rd is an action-adventure game with a top-down perspective. Its story is set on Lea Island, where Mitchell & his buddies, the player characters, is stranded after their ship is caught up in a storm. After being rescued by a girl named Marin, Mitchell embarks on a quest to collect the nine fake power stones of the Sirens and awaken Koholint's legendary Wind Fish in order to escape the island.6 Similar to other Zelda games, the player traverses an open world with worlds and levels scattered throughout, featuring puzzle-solving sections, and boss fights, along with trading sidequests. In contrast to other top-down games in the series however, It also allows the player to jump over obstacles and onto platforms, and also features side-scrolling platforming sections. The Various minigames also received updates, such as realistic physics in the claw crane minigame. As players progress in the game, rooms from completed dungeons can be collected as pieces that the player can use to reassemble their own levels by visiting the non-player character Dampé at his shack. The player can then complete these worlds in a time attack mode to earn rewards such as a life-replenishing mvm power-up bubble gum, contributing to an increased replay gameplay value. Character Gameplay The Character gameplay for Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands The 3rd is very similar to Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands and Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands Adventures. each of the seven characters have a distinct personality: Mitchell was portrayed as similarly to his normal self, self-possessive, focused, brave and leaderlike; Gavin was portrayed as a childish optimist, smart and Lightningphobic; Carolyn was lucky, kind, ladylike and Mitchellphilic; Jennifer is young, crazy, misunderstood, Gavinmaniacal and Gavinphilic; Martin was hotheaded, quick-tempered and aggressive; David was lazy, idiotic, situative and wolfmanly, and Nicholas was perceptive, agile and mildly arachnophobic. This of course caused the heroes to argue among one another due to their conflicting personas. *Mitchell: **Triplicate-Mitchell can create two copies of himself that fight alongside him. **Sonicspeed-Mitchell can run like the wind in supersonic speed. *Gavin: **Gavie Jetpack-Gavin's Jetpack can allow him to hover in midair for a short time. **Gavie Saber repel-Gavin's trusty lightsaber can repel against any evil forces. *Carolyn: **Carolyn Bow-Carolyn can charge arrows with her spiritual powers which allows her to fire arrows from long-range to pulverize enemies, penetrate barriers, break spells, and purify objects in front of her while sometimes leaving a trail of four-leaf clovers. **Carolyn Luck-Carolyn can cause her enemies to miss more often when she is attacked. *Jennifer: **Jennifer's Hammer-Jennifer can whack the opponent in front of her while sometimes leaving a trail of pink hearts with her trusty giant hammer. **Jennifer's screech-Jennifer can scream uproariously to annoy her enemies (or her friends). *Martin: **Martin's fists-Martin can use his boxing fists to help him to punch through cracked walls to break obstacles. **Martin's Strength-Martin can pick up or push the heaviest boulders. *David: **David's Scent-David has the ability to follow wolf scent trails and improved his Lupine senses. **David's Strength-David has the ability to use Lupine-based jujitsu. *Nicholas: **Nicholas Whip-Nicholas can use his rosy-thorned whip and then whiplash opponents. **Nicholas' Scorpionism-Nicholas has the ability to use his own scorpionism. Plot After the events of Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands Adventures, the hero Mitchell Van Morgan and his pals Gavin, Carolyn, Jennifer, Martin, David & Nicholas travels by their trademark ship Great Mitchell Star to other countries to train for further threats. A storm destroys their ship at sea, and they washes ashore on Lea Island, where they are taken to the house of Tarin by his daughter Marin. She is fascinated by Link and the outside world, and tells Link wishfully that, if she were a seagull, she would leave and travel across the sea. After Link visiting a hotel where Doctor Payne And Amanda are located, Gavin's ferret Thage tells him that he must wake the Wind Fish, Lea island's guardian, in order to return home. The Wind Fish lies dreaming in a giant egg on top of Mt. Lea, and can only be awakened by the seven power stones. Mitchell proceeds to explore a series of wprlds in order to recover the nine fake power stones. During his search for the fake power stones, Mitchell goes to the Ancient Ruins. There he finds a mural that details the reality of the island: that it is merely a dream world created by the Wind Fish. After this revelation, Thage tells Mitchell & the others that this is only a rumor, and only the Wind Fish knows for certain whether it is true. Throughout Lea Island, Marquessa's robotic cronies attempt to obstruct Mitchell's quest for the power stones, as they wish to rule the Wind Fish's dreamworld. After defeating all nine bosses from the nine worlds across the Lea Island, Mitchell & the group climbs to the top of Mt. Marquessa; Mitchell enters and confronts his arch-nemesis Marquessa, who will conquer the lea Island with an iron fist. Marquessa uses his trademark mech to put difficult control on Mitchell, Mitchell uses the seven power stones to transform into Super Mitchell to defeat Marquessa. After Mitchell defeats Marquessa, the owl reveals itself to be the Wind Fish's spirit, and the Wind Fish confirms that the Lea Island is all his dream. When Link plays the Ballad of the Wind Fish again, he and the Wind Fish awaken; Lea Island and all its inhabitants slowly disappear. Mitchell & the others finds themselves lying on their ship's driftwood in the middle of the ocean, with the Wind Fish flying overhead. If the player did not lose any lives during the game, Dr. Payne & Amanda is shown are riding on their airblimp flying after the ending credits finish. Main hub The main hub of the game is most oftenly in the Raleighopolis-themed island called the Lea Island. The capital of the Lea Island hub is a town named the Lea-Hutaff Town. Stages There are 10 stages in Battle that players choose to play on before they fight. The stages come in during the exploration of the island itself. Grassland Village Grassland Village is the first world in the game. the Terrain of the level is filled with Grasslands in association with cliffs, green hills and villages based on the Emerald Sm'isle, NC (USA). Battle a robotic caterpiller Boggy Swamp Boggy Swamp is the second world in the game. the terrain of the level is based on the Riverine Forest Wetland, NC (USA) filled with mild swampy areas with poisonous swampwaters and poisonous flowers that can burn you alive. Battle a clown-like Marquessanik called the Jester Marquessanik Lea Prairie Lea Prairie is the third world in the game. the terrain of the level is filled with cliffside caverns, holes in the ground that lead to underground tunnels, grasslands, it also includes a small house with the spirit who guards it. Its only inhabitants are Crows and it borders the Cemetery to the south of the praire Waterfall Tunnels Waterfall Tunnels is the fourth world in the game. the terrain of the level is filled with underwater caverns, the flow of the Waterfalls, some parts of the level is only accessible when the water is at a certain level. he must climb inside the watery caves into which it leads to a fight with a Marquessanik Sub underwater. Sand Dune Desert Sand Dune Desert is the fifth world in the game. the terrain of the level is filled with hot Deserts, quicksand pits, sand dunes, desert mirages and cactuses Mindy's Bay Mindy's Bay is the sixth world in the game. The level itself is inhabited by a mermaid named Mindy (based on Princess Mindy from the SpongeBob series), after whom the bay is named. the terrain of the level is filled with mermaids & mermen. It even has mermaid statues around the bay. Also, a sculpture of Mindy by Kurt Rockwell, The Mourning Mermaid, is located on the shores south of Martha's Bay. Hamlet Ruins Hamlet Ruins is the seventh world in the game. the terrain of the level is filled with ancient ruins based on the Ruins of Hamlet, NC (USA), a small lake and traversing the depths of lea island ruins. Mountain Tower Mountain Tower is the eighth world in the game. the terrain of the level is filled with a structural tower on the mountains that has contructive tower build-ups Rock Mines Rock Mines is the ninth world in the game. the terrain of the level is filled with a underground mines based on the Elijah Mountain Gem Mine in NC (USA) that has stone-cold boulders, slippery ice inside the grotto and TNT Detonadors that will explode to cause rockslides inside. Mt. Marquessa Mt. Marquessa is the tenth and final world in the game. the terrain of the level is filled with a metallic laboratory fortress on the other mountaintop that revenue Marquessa's tower of mechanical monstrosity like a lair and jail that only Marquessa can control himself. The ground is encased in soulless concrete and steel, and also has a thousand automated factories, belching jet-black pollution into the rancid air as robotic horrors crawl across the metallic Marquessaniks. It can be seen on the title screen, as well. Development The development for Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands 3 is developed for the Nintendo Switch. The game had previously been honored for being presented in 3D graphics and a widescreen ratio on the Nintendo Switch. Some sections of the game's dungeons do not fill the width of the screen though, as certain puzzles and boss fights were designed to work with the tile count of the game's original square ratio. Release Awards Gallery References Category:2020 Category:Video games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands (series) Category:Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands - The 3rd Category:Nintendo Switch games